Sangre y Veneno
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Lucy dejo de ser Dark Flame, ahora su único objetivo es criar a Nozomi y estar con Natsu el hombre que ama, pero el pasado aun la persigue, por una amenaza deberá regresar a ser Dark Flame para salvar a sus seres queridos y detener a un hombre el cual la necesita para desatar una Guerra ciber-biologica: Secuela de: La Vida de una Asesina (Lemon)


Hola chicos aquí el nuevo fic la secuela de la _**Vida de una Asesina *Aplausos* :3**_

Bueno espero que les guste y pues que lo disfruten, ya que Lucy y dting regresán con todo ya que el hombre a amenzado a sus seres queridos...

Que pasará y Mirajane que oscuro secreto guarda atravez de esa sonrisa...

Emepesemos :3 niipaaa

Por cierto no es por nada pero hoy es mi cumpleaños lo se un año más vieja xD...

jejeje ahora si empecemos :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Secuestro<em>**

**_(Todas las guerras, desde el principio de la civilización, se hacen con sangre, son iguales, sólo son diferentes las explicaciones.)_**

"Que más deseaba el no estar conectada con la muerte…. Mis manos perdidas en el odio, la venganza, el matar, el disfrutar la tortura y muerte de los que creí mis enemigos, ahora encontré una manera mejor de vivir, pero al parecer mi viejo amigo no está de acuerdo con eso…."

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Han pasado dos años, dos años desde que la ciudad volvió a estar en silencio, lo típico asaltos no muy seguidos por cierto, pero de ahí en fuera nada relacionado con Dark Flame, o mejor dicho Lucy Heartfilia.

-Señorita Levy nos quiere decir en que piensa- me grito la maestra de Redacción, muy amble como siempre, lo cual me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, yo solo negué y ella continuo con su explicación de sinónimos y toda la cosa.

Soy Levy MacGarden tengo 19 años, estudio para ser escritora, y lo único que quiero ahora es saber sobre una buena amiga la cual escapo de su terrible pasado, si la chica la cual nunca mostró sus sentimientos, la que oculto su sonrisa, la cual asesinaba a sangre fría, la cual se escapó con Natsu Dragneel.

-Giji que piensas enana…- me dijo el chico peli negro, yo sonreí y empecé a comer de mi emparedado.

-Nada solo pensaba, en que han pasado dos años desde que esos dos se fugaron-

-Salamander, las cosas no fueron iguales sin él-

-Hay que lindo Gajeel lo extrañas- sonreí pícaramente, lo cual él torció la boca, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, dados por despasa parecidos por dos años, sin rastro de donde pueden estar.

Pero yo se que Lu-chan está bien y que nos volveremos a ver.

-enana es hora de irnos- me dijo mi novio yo asentí y salimos de la escuela, rumbo a mi casa, pero quien se iba a imaginar que ese día, el destino me juagaría chueco.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Macao ha llegado este informe- Me dijo mi compañero dándome un papel, ahora los asaltos no eran tan divertidos como antes, no había nada interesante por lo cual indagar, en oscuros planes o narcotraficantes, Magnolia ya era una ciudad segura "Aburrido".

-Claro manda a una patrulla que está en el sector 12 ellos deben llegar más rápido- ordene Wakaba salió de mi despacho, dos años han pasado desde que Lucy Heartfilia alias Dark Flame, se dio como desaparecida y yo Macao nunca la delate, inclusive puedo decir que era divertido en ciertas ocasiones hablar con ella.

Eso no quitaba que la muchachita había juagado conmigo, y haberme utilizado para saber más sobre su objetivo, era una muchacha inteligente, calculadora y muy bien parecida, aunque no todo debía ser perfecto en esa chica.

-De todas las cosas que pudo ser, debió convertirse en asesina- susurre entonces cerré mi folder.

-Comandante su hijo está en la línea dos- me dijo Eliza lo cual agradecí, por otro lado Natsu Dragneel otro caso muy famoso en la ciudad, nunca se encontró evidencias de que pudiera estar muerto, bueno a estas alturas el chico puede estar en una fosa común, o simplemente se fugó con la novia, lo cual me eh ido por la respuesta número dos, se fugó con la novia.

Hable con Romeo, él me dijo que se quedaría un poco más en la fiesta con su novia, entonces yo solo le dije que tuviera cuidado, era 20 de Abril cuando todo paso, si ese día no me hubiera quedado tan tarde a trabajar que hubiera sido diferente.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Que se te ofrece hermano- susurro la chica de cabello rojo, el chico se acercó a ella y le alzo la cara.

-Es hora, dos años y ninguna pista, lo cual me lleva al plan número dos-

-Pero so es…-

-Shhh quien pidió tú opinión Erza- susurro este soltando a su hermana, la chica solo suspiro- Soy el poseedor de los bienes de la familia Scarlet, a y un terrorista necesito a la doctora Mirajane Stratuss y tú no has hecho tu trabajo en estos dos años, que has hecho-

-bueno ellas se desvanecieron donde quieres que las saque de las piedras- grito la Scarlet enojada, el chico rió macabramente.

-Quizás es hora de indagar un poco con las personas que tuvieron contacto con ellas, ye empecemos por ella- susurro poniendo una foto en la mesa, Erza se exalto.

-No ella no…-

-O si ella si, por cierto dile a nuestro querido Hermanito que se ponga a buscar algo relacionado con Dark Flame…-

-Si como digas...-susurro la Scarlet agachando la cabeza.

-Erza tráemela esta noche, si fallas sabes lo que hare- agrego el chico ella asintió y salió, el chico de ojos grises, miró de nuevo la fotografía de las dos mujeres que no pudo encontrar.

-Jellal sal de ahí…-

-Que pasa hermano- susurro el peli azul cuando miró a su hermano, el chico volteó y sonrió- Tráeme al detective-

-Como ordenes- susurro este cuando dejo la habitación, el chico observo a l rubia la cual estaba sería y a lado de ella aparecía un chico de cabello rubio.

-Na, Na, Na donde están, donde están, Dark Flame y Blood Master….- empezó a susurrar el hombre de ojos grises mirando al vacío de su despacho.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Oh la película estuvo genial Gajeel- grito Levy alzando sus manos, el peli negro sonrió.

-Giji sabía que te gustaría-

-Claro fue genial aunque algo traumático- susurro está abrazándose a sí misma.

-Je, decías que no querías una película de terror porque quisiste entonces ver _Actividad Paranormal [1]- _se burló este cuando la peli azul inflo sus mejillas.

-Porque muchas parejas estaban entrando a verlas- susurro cuando detuvo su paso, Gajeel la miró y observo al oscuro callejón, eran las nueve de la noche, puso atrás de él a Levy.

-Quien está ahí- grito entonces una silueta salió de entre las sombras, los chicos suspirarón aliviados.

-No nos espantes así- agrego Gajeel observando a la chica enfrente de ellos, esta no dijo nada entonces el peli negro se quedó sin habla- que pasa…-

-Lo siento- susurro entonces saco un cuchillo y le corto la mejilla a Gajeel, este calló de espaldas.

-Gajeel- grito Levy aterrorizada cuando este poco a poco, perdía los sentidos de su cuerpo.

-Gajeel, Gajeel- gritaba Levy con las lágrimas en los ojos- porque lo hicis…-

Pero no siguió pues la chica le golpeo el estómago con el puño lo cual hizo que Levy perdiera el conocimiento, la peli roja cargo a la peli azul, entonces empezó a caminar.

-Porque….porque Erza- susurro Gajeel cuando empezó a cerrar los ojos, la chica detuvo su paso y lo miró con la cara sería.

-Lo siento pero no debo decirte nada más, cuando despiertes no recordaras nada, esto es una draga genéticamente alterada así que no recordarás nada, Gajeel- agrego esta cuando el peli negro se desmayó.

"Uno más, porque debemos seguir esto porque…. Porque no podemos volver a esos días donde el dinero y el poder no se le subieron a la cabeza a nuestro hermano" pensaba la Scarlet apretando los dientes, llevándose a Levy en un auto.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Macao nos vemos mañana- se despido Wakaba, Macao solo alzo su manos cuando este dejo la estación, el hombre se apoyó en su silla yo observo al vacío, los reportes que llegaban de criminales no le causaban ya ninguna fascinación, cuando empezó con su trabajo de detective creía que cualquier caso podría resolver, pero no era así, y ahora estaba más aburrido.

-Ah es hora de irme- susurro cuando tomo sus llaves y cerro el despacho, salió de la estación, pasaban de las diez de la noche, Romeo debía estar ya en casa así que no se preocupó del ahora adolecente ya que siempre era puntual, si no lo era se quedaba sin mesada.

Paso por un callejón el más rápido para llegar a su casa, entonces detuvo su paso cuando encontró al final de este a un muchacho con una capa negra, que no dejaba ver su rostro.

-Pasa algo muchacho-pregunto Macao viendo al hombre, este ladeó la cabeza, Macao dirigió su mano así su arma.

-No haría eso si fuera usted detective agrego este empezando a caminar hacia él, Macao se puso alerta el chico no detenía su paso- Macao-san lo siento pero deberá ir conmigo…-

-Que dices mocoso, bueno sea como sea no dejaré que te vayas vendrás conmigo- agregó este cuando el chico se quieto el gorro acaso abrió enorme los ojos- Tú eres…-

Pero no continuo pues sintió un pinchazo en su pierna, un dardo le había dado.

-Maldición…- grito cuando sacó su pistola pero la visión se le fue y calló al suelo el hombre se acercó a él y lo miró triste.

-Lo siento pero debo seguir las órdenes de mi hermano-

Entonces Macao perdió el conocimiento.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-papá no llega- susurro el joven Romeo viendo por la ventana- Grandioso y yo que había hecho la cena-

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Levy no llega amor donde se metió- agrego la madre de la chica quien veía la hora, pasaban más de media noche y su hija no había llegado- Donde estará-

-Bueno está con Gajeel no te preocupes- susurro su esposo aunque él estaba igual de preocupado.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Que paso- agregó uno de los paramédicos- contestaron-

-No al parecer no hay nadie en la estación- contesto su compañero, el hombre miró al joven peli negro que era atendido.

-Esto no está anda bien…-

-Levy- susurro Gajeel quien seguía con el efecto de la droga.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-AHHHHH- grito desgarradores inundaron un sótano, unos hombres estaban torturando a Macao quien tenía la cara llena de moretones, heridas por todo el cuerpo, y signos de deshidratación.

-Paren- ordeno el hombre quien miraba a Macao con una sonrisa sádica- Hablaras-

-Nunca- escupió Macao, Erza se acercó al hombre y lo miró preocupada.

-Macao-san entienda solo díganos quien es…-

-Erza, nunca creí que tú fueras así- replico este mirando a la peli roja- No ayudare a un par de delincuentes que tiene una estúpida idea, que llevará a la humanidad a un cataclismo…-

-Bueno Macao nosotros quisimos ser buenos contigo-agrego una chica peli negra quien sacaba una jeringa, Erza se interpuso.

-Si seguimos así lo mataremos-

-Bueno tienes una mejor idea- replico está soltando fuertemente la jeringa en la charola- Llevamos 48 horas torturándolo y no nos quiere decir nada…-

-Bueno quizás debamos utilizar el otro método, después de todo es policía no se resistirá- agrego un peli negro que salía de entre las sombras, Minerva sonrió, pero Erza se le erizaron los brazos.

-Eso no nada de eso…-

-Bueno Erza, el jefe dijo que recurriéramos a esa medida si no lográbamos nada con él-

-Pero…-

-Calla Erza tráiganla y pónganlo enfrente del cristal- ordeno Kageyama cuando unos hombres encapuchados pusieron en una silla de fuerza a un lastimado Macao, casi sin fuerzas el hombre miró atravesó del cristal.

-Por favor no lo hagan- suplico la Scarlet pero lo chicos la ignoraron, cuando el cuarto del otro lado del cristal se prendió, mostrando un cuarto en blanco, Macao con su único ojo que no estaba hinchado, vio como unos encapuchados con trajes especiales, entraron con una chica atada en una silla, cubierta por una bolsa en la cabeza, dejándola enfrente del cristal entonces los hombres retiraron la bolsa, Macao palidece al ver a la peli azul llorando y gritando.

-Ah buena reacción Macao-sama- se burló Minerva, erza volteó la mirada apretando los dientes después de todo ella la había traído.

-Malditos porque con una niña- grito Macao furioso.

-Porque yo te lo explicare- agregó el peli negro inclinándose junto a Macao- Ella es otra sospechosa de saber dónde pueden estar nuestras queridas amigas, así que la trajimos pero como tú no ha querido hablar…-

-A diferencia de ti no la hemos torturado, tanto- se rió Minerva, Macao apretó los diente y observo a la chica quienes estaba llena de tierra en la cara, y su ropa estaba desgarradas, y moretones tenía en una partes de su cara y brazos.

-Hablaras- pregunto Kageyama con burla.

-Muéranse todos ustedes- respondió el detective, los chicos suspirarón y movieron los dedos, los hombres empezaron.

-Nooooo- un grito de desesperación surco el cuarto donde Levy estaba, pusieron la mano de la peli azul en la mesa, entonces sacaron pedazos de bambú haciendo que estos quedarán en punto- Mamá Ya por favor….aaahhhh…. ya déjenme ahhhh-

Suplicaba Levy quien estaba llorando desgarradoramente, entonces unos de los hombres empezaron a ponerlo un cacho de bambú en la uña, este empezó a penetrar, lo cual hizo que el grito de Levy fuera de una película de terror, mientras más profundo entraba la chica más gritaba.

Macao veía aterrorizado como la chica era torturada por uno de los métodos de la era de la Iglesia, era el arte de enterrar cachos de bambú en las uñas de los prisioneros, los cuales la uña empezaba a separarse de la piel poco a poco.

Erza solo se tapó los oídos, no podía ver sufrir a su amiga que ahora ella la odiaría por haberla traído a su tortura.

-BASTA- grito Macao entonces lo hombres se detuvieron, Levy no soporto el dolor y se desmayó- Les diré pero ya paren, hagan a mí la tortura pero dejen a la chica en paz…-

-Vaya quien lo diría, debe ser por algo que te volviste amante de la justicia, humanidad va qué asco- se burló Minerva cuando ordeno que se llevarán a Levy, la peli azul fue cargada por uno de los hombres, Macao observo su mano llena de sangre y el pedazo de bambú aun incrustado en su uña.

-Y bien dinos quien es…- pregunto Kageyama Macao lo miró apenas podía moverse, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban adoloridos, por las torturas pasadas durante la últimas 24 horas, estaba dispuesto a no delatarla a seguir protegiéndola pero no podía ver como torturaban a una chica que era inocente y no debía nada del caso- Dinos, dinos te escuchamos-

Erza se acercó a Macao sería cuando este los miró, con indignación y odio.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Al aire en tres, dos, uno- señalo el camarógrafo cuando empezó a grabar.

-Hola soy Yukino, ahora hace 48 horas se dio a conocer que la señorita, Levy MacGarden fue dado como desaparecida después de haber salido del cine rumbo a su casa, por ahora se ha tomado como sospechoso a Gajeel Redfox supuesto novio de la desaparecida…-

-Yo no recuerdo nada- agrego Gajeel desde el hospital agarrándose la cabeza- Solo sé que salíamos del cine, y que en un callejón nos encontró alguien…. Después de eso- dijo este agarrándose la cabeza- Todo está en negro…. Donde esta Levy- grito desesperado.

-Mi hija ah- lloraba la señora MacGarden- Por favor…. Encuéntrenla por favor, dios ayúdame- gritaba, lloraba al sujetar un sueter de su hija ahora desaparecida.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Hace 48 horas Macao Conbolt, el hombre que siguió el famoso caso de Dark Flame y que ahora era comandante del departamento de policía, fue dado por desaparecido la noche del 22 de abril, cuando al parecer salía de su oficina, no se sabe nada más al respecto, las autoridades empezaron la búsqueda de uno de los mejores detectives del país, al igual que la desaparecida señorita Levy MacGarden, hija de uno de los empresarios más poderosos del país-

. . .

. . .

-Hasta el momento no se sabe nada, de estos dos que desparecieron el mismo día…- término de decir la reportera.

-Papá- susurro Romeo siendo abrazado por Wendy.

-Tranquilo Romeo, ya verás que aparecerá….-

-Eso espero porque es mi papá yo…- sollozaba el chico, la peli azul miró al cielo recordando lo que ella paso cuando su hermana había desparecido "Natsu-nisan".

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Bien ahora creo que debemos…-agregaba el chico cuando fue interrumpido- Que pasa…-

-Lo siento la señorita Erza quiere hablar con usted- susurro la secretaría, el chico sonrió y se disculpó con los empresarios, salió de la sala de conferencia y entro a su oficina poniendo con llave la puerta.

-Como te fue hermanita-pregunto con descaró, la Scarlet mostro una cara aterradora.

-Tenías que tortúralos, tenías que utilizar a Levy para eso…-

-Vamos solo fue parte de mi plan- agrego este sentándose en la silla, Erza lo miraba con desprecio- Sabía que no hablaría solo le di un empujoncito-

-Eres cruel y despiadado-

-Lo eres tú también, ahora dime quien es…- pregunto el chico, erza agacho la mirada.

-Ella dirás ella-

-Ella una chica no lo puedo creer- empezó a carcajearse el hombre, Erza se mordió el labio- El mejor asesino es una chica dios…-

-O eso no es todo, al parecer la tenemos a las dos- agregó Erza sonriendo, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero, tenía que hacerlo ya que ellos era lo único que tenía en el mundo.

-Oh vaya que dices-

-Quiero decir que la chica que buscas es Lucy Heartfilia, ella es Dark Flame- dijo Erza sería, el chico abrió enorme los ojos, y sonrió pegando en la mesa.

-Vaya la hija adoptiva de los Dreyar no lo puedo creer- empezó a reír este, Erza cerró los ojos, recordando a la chica rubia que una vez conoció en la escuela que era callada y sonriente, no podía creer que ella era Dark Flame.

-Y ahora que señor- susurro este, el chico poso sus ojos en ella.

-Ahora hay que encontrarlas-

-Y yo sé dónde pueden estar- agrego Jellal entrando al despacho.

-O en serio ilumíname hermano- agrego el chico apoyado en su escritorio, Jellal miró a Erza y después al chico que era de su propia sangre.

-Su lugar favorito en el mundo-

-Que- pregunto Erza, Jellal asintió.

-Ella debe estar en Roma- término de decir Jellal, el chico que estaba en el escritorio cerro los ojos y los abrió, en su lado derecho se observaba un tatuaje.

-Roma eh….mmmmm…bien pues entonces nos vamos- ordeno este señalando a la peli roja y al peli azul- Nuestra misión ahora es encontrar a Mirajane Stratuss Viróloga y científica Centro de Investigación de Enfermedades de Japón y….- callo cuando observo la fotografía en l mesa y se lamio los labios- A Dark Flame mejor conocida como Lucy Heartfilia…- sonrió este- "Eh ganado"….

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Mmmm…- susurro esta cuando reposo la espada de madera en su mano derecha, el viento soplo alzando las flores que se encontraban en el pasto, su cabello atado se movió al compás del viento- Que es este presentimiento- susurro la luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba el enorme jardín.

-Te moleste- susurro la albina cuando estuvo ha lado de la chica, ella negó- Terminaste con tú entrenamiento-

-Si así es- respondió la rubia soltándose el cabello el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura- Nozomi ya se durmió…-

-Si esta como un angelito, por cierto Natsu pregunto por ti- agrego Mirajane con una sonrisa, la rubia suspiro y miró al enorme lago enfrente de ella- Sucede algo Lucy…-

-No nada, es solo que me dio la impresión de que algo está mal…- susurro Lucy al mirar a luna, sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron "Es mi imaginación no es así" pensó cuando el viento soplo más rápido.

"Solo quería una vida normal, una vida a lado de mi esposo y mi hija, a lado de las personas que amaba, pero el destino otra vez me llevaría al camino de sangre y muerte…. Es lo que soy no…. Una asesina"

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio, buena mala, si pega bien, xD quien es el nuevo malo... Lucy al parecer la muerte sigue con ella... derramará más sangre después de todo... que secreto oculta Mirajane...? suspenso<p>

Jejeje mina espero sus reviews...

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Los Dos Años**_

_**"La sangre sirve sólo para lavar las manos de la ambición."**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente Actualización :3**_


End file.
